Starting Fire
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: TFA- Hot Shot loved fire and the joys it brought him. He couldn't stop setting fires. He loved it. Tracks is trying to help him. Tracks care for the youngling and hopes one day the child will see...fire is not the answer to problems. One-Shot.


**Do I like Hot Shot? Yeah I like Hot Shot! The only thing that had EVER kept me watching Transformers Armada was Hot Shot. I actually thought he was Bumblebee the first time I saw him. Then when I found out he wasn't…I was tiiiiicked.**

**But this is a one-shot about TFA Hot Shot. He seems pretty cool even though he was only on one episode for about three minutes. Still loved him. Anyway this was inspired by an episode of a crime show I was watching. The people in the show were trying to find an arsonist. Soon after I thought of Hot Shot and thought of this. I like making my favorite characters crazy.**

**If the text is in **_this format_** it is either a flashback or a thought or a dream. If the text is in **_this format_** it's either the Autobots/Decepticons talking on comm. links or a television or a phone. But this story doesn't really much take place on Earth so mostly it's for comm. links. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story.**

**Starting Fires**

_The youngling just stood there with a big smile on his face plate as he watched the building go up in flames._

_He heard others coming his way. His hands still held fire in them. He knew they would know he had started this fire…and that he had started all the others. _

_He wouldn't be punished though. Creator had said he had done well. That was all he needed. Everything his creator had said was right…everyone else…was __**wrong**__._

_He knew what he was doing was right. He liked starting fires…no…__**loved**__ starting fires. They were his passion. His love. He needed to start fires. _

_He loved fire. The look and the feel of it. The heat that came from his hands when he used his power. As he grew up people had picked on him for this ability._

_Some even say he had come from the Pit or the Inferno. What did he do? He set their houses on fire…along with them. _

_The youngling turned as he saw a blue and white mech come closer to him. His smile turned to a frown as others followed behind the blue and white mech. "You lied to me…you said you wouldn't tell anyone else…" the youngling said emotionless._

_The blue and white mech just looked at the youngling in concern. "How could such a young bot do this?" the mech asked optics widening. _

"_Easy…" the youngling said. The older mech looked back to the young bot and his optics widened even more. "All I had to do…was feel the flames."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_He needs to be offlined!" the red mech yelled. "He's more like a Decepticon than an Autobot! I don't care if he is a youngling! He's a glitch!"_

"_Now Alpha Trion lets me reasonable here." The blue and white mech said trying to calm the superior down. "He doesn't know what he was doing. His creator had made him think this was right. We can help him."_

"_Tracks, he is nothing but a glitch. He is beyond help. His processor is so messed up because of his creator that he thinks fire is all that matters and that Primus is telling him to start these fires!" Alpha Trion said crossing his arms "You've never cared for anyone but yourself Tracks. Why care for a glitch like him?"_

_The blue and white mech just stood there unsure of what say. It was true. He had never cared for anyone but himself. But after meeting this youngling…he felt the youngling needed help. _

"_I'm not sure how to answer that myself sir. But I know this child needs help. I'm a trained Autobot Physiatrist. My assistants and I can help the youngling." Tracks said. It was odd for him to have this kind of job. Listening to people's problems and trying to help them when he only cared for himself…but he did give good advice._

"_I'm not so sure. You are a wonderful physiatrist. I do not doubt your skills…but your assistants…" the superior questioned._

"_What? Moonracer and Beachcomber are learning fast. They are dedicated to their work. I know we can help this youngling. Please…just give me some time with him." Tracks pleaded. "Please…"_

_Alpha Trion just stared at the young mech. Never before had he seen some one care so much for a youngling. What really surprised him was that it was Tracks._

"_Alright…you have seven mega cycles. If I don't see improvement…he goes offline. Understood?" the superior asked with a smile._

_Tracks faceplate lit up "Yes sir! Thank you sir!"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Hey there Hot Shot." The blue and white mech said with a smile as he walked in. The youngling just sat on the metal chair and looked up from the ground as his 'physiatrist' walked in._

"_You lied to me." The youngling mumbled. Tracks just frowned. "So…you haven't forgotten?" the older mech asked sitting on a chair across from the youngling._

"_How could I? It was my last fire…it didn't happen to long ago." The youngling said in a low voice. "Why did you lie?"_

"_Hot Shot…you needed help. Your creator has corrupted you. You think starting fires is right. You've told me that both your creator and Primus are telling you to do this. Your Creator okay yeah I believe she is telling you to do this but Primus…no way."_

"_He is…Primus wants me to set the fires…he's proud of me." Hot Shot said staring at the ground._

"_Hot Shot…" Tracks mumbled. "Kid…I care for you I really do. You're misguided. You don't know what to do. You've been told that fire was good your whole life." The mech said then placed a hand on the younglings shoulder "I'm here to help. I'm going to help you."_

_The youngling looked up and stared into Tracks optics "You…you really think you can help me?"_

_Tracks just smiled "No I don't think I can help you…I know I can."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Hot Shot!" Tracks yelled as he ran through the flames. They hurt so badly. But he had to find Hot Shot. "Hot Shot!"_

"_Tracks?" the older mech turned and smiled as he saw the youngling standing there. "Hot Shot! You're okay! Thank Primus." Tracks said happily as he tried to near the youngling._

_The older mech backed away as flames came from the youngling's body. "Stay away…" the child said. The tone of his voice sent chills through Tracks body._

"_Hot Shot?" Tracks said concerned. "Hot Shot? Come on it's me Tracks. We have to get out of here!" the mech said reaching a hand out to the youngling._

"_I said stay away!" Hot Shot yelled as an array of flames came from his body. Tracks backed up even more. If that was even possible. The whole building was going up in flames._

_If they didn't get out of here soon…they were as good as offline. "Kid! Listen to me! We need to leave!" Tracks yelled._

"_No! You lied to me again! Why do you keep lying to me?" Hot Shot asked. "I lied? Hot Shot I promised you I wouldn't lie to you anymore! I didn't-"_

"_Yes you did!" Hot Shot yelled. "You said you'd help me! Does this look like you help me?" the youngling asked as more flames came from his body._

"_Hot Shot…I promised I would help you. I will help you. These things take time. I can't help you just right off the processor. It takes time." Tracks said calmly. _

_The youngling just stood there. Tracks smiled slightly as he saw the flames start to dim around Hot Shot._

"_Hot Shot I said I would help you and I will. I care for you kid. Your creator was a horrible femme. She filled you with lies and made you believe the wrong things." The mech stepped a few steps closer to the youngling and held out his hand "Hot Shot…trust me."_

_The youngling stared at the hand before extending his own and taking a hold of the older mechs hand. "Tracks…please help me."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The youngling lay there in the med-bay. His leg had finally been reattached. Thank goodness. He could finally walk again.

Red Alert was right though. He did get his new leg in six to eight cycles. Darn surgical femme. Why was she always right?

Hot Shot stared at the ceiling. He wondered how the others were doing. He heard Brawn and Ironhide had gotten out of the med-bay. They had suffered minor injures.

Red Alert was still getting off all the goo that one Decepticon had spot her up with. He was more worried about Rodimus. Rodimus had suffered cosmic rust.

Hot Shot heard he was getting better but that didn't make him worry any less. The youngling sighed as he stared at the ground and stared making objects from the fire that came from his hands being careful not to set anything on fire in the process.

"Kid?" the youngling looked up as the blue and white mech walked in.

"Tracks!" Hot Shot said happily making the fire disappear. "I heard you were doing better. Got a new leg." The older mech said walking to the side of the youngling.

"Yep, all repaired and ready to go!" the youngling said happily "They're just taking forever to let me out though."

Tracks chuckled and patted the younglings helm "Don't worry you'll get out. I heard you fought pretty bravely against the cons."

"Yeah I guess I did. But everyone else on my team did better. I was the first one to get knocked out of the battle." Hot Shot said with a laugh.

Tracks smiled even more "But at least you're trying."

Hot Shot just stared into Tracks optics. After a few nano-clicks the youngling smiled back "Yeah…I really am trying."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry it's short and doesn't explain much but it's a one shot. Yes I so added Tracks in there. He made a cameo in 'Decepticon Air' look for him in the parade crowd. I kinda want to make this a big story. Something about Hot Shot's youngling life and how he became so obsessed with fire and later was able to beat his need for fire. What do you guys think? This was just a quick one-shot so hope you liked it. **


End file.
